Proteger
by Merak Anilom
Summary: Primero empezó con sueños. El actual fic participa en el reto temático de Octubre; Ten miedo, mucho miedo. Para el foro Anteiku.


**Advertencias** : Tortura (no tan fuerte _but still)_ Descripciones de Gore (No tan explicitas _but, again, still),_ Manipulación y experimentación humana

 **BH6 no me pertenece y no hago esto con fines de lucro, solamente por entretenimiento**

 _El actual fic participa en el reto temático de Octubre; Ten miedo, mucho miedo. Para el foro Anteiku._

* * *

Primero había empezado con pesadillas.

Terrores acechaban sus sueños, lo hacían gritar mientras dormía, se retorcía tratando de escapar de seres que no podía siquiera describir, las sensaciones que le provocaban no eran humanas, era estar ante presencias que te podrían quebrar y destrozar a la más mínima mirada.

Pero ahí estaba, su pequeña luz, su guía para sacarlo de esos lugares, el calor que siempre le recordaba a casa y lo hacía sentir seguro.

– … shi… dashi… Tadashi … Tadashi – una mano pequeña le sacudía el brazo con insistencia, abrió los ojos de golpe y su mirada se llenó de puntos blancos, hasta que logró enfocar a su hermano menor. Sus ojos cafés eran cálidos, como los abrazos que su madre, y finalmente el estupor se fue.

– ¿Hiro? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué hora es? – Alzó su mirada al reloj al lado de su cama.

 **2:46 a.m.**

Ahora que el sueño se había ido, dejo escapar un largo suspiro, no podría volver a dormir. Miró a la pequeña figura de su hermano, todavía tenía las marcas de la almohada en la cara, y tenía una expresión ida en el rostro.

– Solo… Estabas llorando… – Los bostezos no lo dejaban completar una oración y Tadashi solo pudo sonreír. Fue cuando al fin sintió la humedad en su rostro, frunció el ceño y tocó su cara.

– No es nada Hiro, vuelve a dormir –

– Pero, tú no lo harás… – Ese había sido un largo bostezo, Hiro solo puedo bloquearlo con su mano antes de hacerle a Tadashi una señal para que se moviera, haciendo espacio suficiente para él en su cama.

– Hey, ya no tienes 4 años – dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica, recordando todas las veces que había pasado esto, dejando que el menor de los Hamada se acomodará entre sus sábanas.

– Hmm… – Hiro ya estaba dormido cuando su cabeza tocó la almohada, Tadashi solo pudo volver a acostarse para tratar de dormir el resto de la noche.

Hiro sonrió para sus adentros.

* * *

 _– Ho-honey Le-lemon… Basta… – su voz no salía, el aire no entraba a los pulmones, sus brazos no respondían y no podía, **no podía** , **no podía** rescatar a su hermano de su amiga._

 _– ¿Por qué lo haría Tadashi? ¿Sabes cuantas cosas podría hacer con él? – La rubia solo sonreía mientras seguía revolviendo químicos en el matraz. Sus ojos brillaban gracias al fuego del mechero, pero eso solo hacía la escena peor._

 _– Nii… -san… Ayúdame… – Las palabras apenas salían de la boca de Hiro, las quemaduras alrededor de su garganta se movían cuando respiraba y la carne viva chocaba entre ella, dejando un estado casi delirante al más pequeño del cuarto – Por… favor… –_

 _El mayor de los Hamada se sentía impotente, eso no podía pasar. **No podía**._

* * *

Los sueños se hacían cada vez peores, sus miedos cada vez más profundos, y el cansancio más visible.

Lo peor de todo, nunca recordaba lo que soñaba, solo sabía que sentía un terror profundo.

Sus ojos se abrieron con pesadez y al tratar de levantarse solamente podía sentir sus músculos quejarse ante el esfuerzo.

Bajo al comedor para tratar de tomar algo de café y lo único que logró fue desplomarse en la silla frente a su tía, dándole el susto de su vida al verlo tan demacrado.

– Tadashi, ¿seguro que quieres ir a la Universidad hoy? Puedo llamarlos para decir que no puedes ir… – Tía Cass era una excelente persona, y Tadashi la quería muchísimo, ahora más que nunca.

– Gracias tía… – solo pudo agradecer el tener que volver a cerrar los ojos, no hizo el intento de levantarse de la mesa y solo esperaba que pudiera dormir sin soñar.

– Pero ve arriba, vas a terminar resfriado si tratas de dormir aquí – Tadashi asintió y empezó a subir hacia su cuarto, se dejó caer en su cama, las cobijas seguían tibias dejándolo en un trance profundo.

Lo último que vio a Hiro sonriendo frente a la pantalla de su computadora.

* * *

La siguiente vez que vio a Honey Lemon acercarse a Hiro, la empujó bruscamente y abrazó a su hermano, cubriéndolo de un mundo que él veía. _No podía_ entender sus acciones, pero sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto al escuchar a sus instintos.

El menor de los Hamada, se dejó hacer, mirando a la rubia estupefacta en el piso.

* * *

 _Miedo._

 _Corre._

 _Terror._

 _Tropieza._

 _Oscuridad._

 _Grita._

Tadashi solo pudo despertar y buscar en la oscuridad a su hermano.

* * *

Pasaron varios meses antes de poder ver el problema. Sus pesadillas eran peores de lo que parecía, y ahora no solo afectaban su sueño, sino su comportamiento diario.

Tadashi se dio cuenta de que debía proteger a su hermano de todo el mal del mundo. Y encontró que todo lo que los rodeaba estaba hecho de cosas que su querido _otouto_ no debería estar expuesto.

Las cosas a su alrededor empezaban a tomar claridad. Eran una amenaza para su felicidad, para su preciada luz.

* * *

Era curioso. Muchas cosas peligrosas existían en una habitación promedio y solo Tadashi empezó a notarlas.

Un lápiz se vuelve algo peligroso cerca de los ojos.

La navaja de un sacapuntas puede ser usada en otras cosas.

La esquina del escritorio era afiliada y puntiaguda.

El libro grueso de medicina que está en su cama no solo sirve para curar.

 _Y aquella navaja de bolsillo no es solo para proteger._

* * *

– … Ta… – las palabras no salían de la boca de GoGo. La sangre se empezaba a coagular en su garganta y el paso del aire se veía restringido por la navaja en su cuello.

– GoGo… Tú siempre quisiste correr… Pero eso es peligroso – El chasquido de unas pinzas estaba presente en la habitación vagamente iluminada. La silueta de Hamada era grande, y lo único que brillaba eran sus ojos cafés. – Podrías incitar a Hiro a correr contigo… –

– Ba… Guh… – La pequeña mujer no tenía escapatoria, sus miembros estaban atados en direcciones dolorosas y podría identificar la posición como una de tortura medieval. Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos sin parar, su amigo la estaba matando y solo podía sentir dolor, _dolor,_ _ **duele.**_

Las pinzas se acercaron a sus manos, sus brazos estaban llenos de cortes en los lugares específicos para que ella no pudiera moverlos sin lastimarse más. Su corazón latió más rápido, _no, no, no, este no era su amigo -Tadashi, no, no eres tú._

El mayor de los Hamada podía ver los pensamientos de GoGo con claridad, pero no le importaba porque así _estaba protegiendo a su hermano_.

* * *

Tadashi pronto descubrió que repetir lo que había hecho con GoGo era una estupidez, demasiada energía gastada para algo que no valía la pena. Un desperdicio de tiempo y el lugar que había rentado para eso ya había sido encontrado por la policía.

Ahora él estaba sentado en su escritorio, mordiendo un lápiz pensativamente, tratando de averiguar cómo deshacerse de lo que amenazaba al pequeño Hiro. Escucho los pasos de su tía subiendo las escaleras y frunció el ceño. _¿Qué crees que haces? Esto es solo mío, mío,_ _ **mío.**_

– Tadashi… Cariño, ¿estás bien? – la preocupación era algo claro en la voz de Cass, Hamada sacudió su cabeza, ella era su tía, quien había hecho un intento por criarlos de la mejor manera posible, _no era una amenaza para Hiro._

– No… Aún no hemos encontrado a Gogo… – fingir que sentía que se sentía impotente ante la "supuesta" desaparición de la asiática no le importaba, y le divertía ver como las personas caían en su engaño.

– Cielo… – Cass no supo que decir – Todo… Todo estará bien – la mujer puso su mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo, en un intento de reconfortarlo.

– Si… Todo saldrá bien – la mirada de Tadashi se oscureció y tuvo que apretar sus puños para resistir el intento de ir por la siguiente persona que _había dañado a Hiro._

* * *

Fred y Wasabi estaban atónitos. Bymax ya no parecía ser el mismo robot "abrazable" de siempre, su ternura y apariencia estaban manchadas.

Honey Lemon, o lo que quedaba de su amiga estaba extendida en todo el cuarto, las paredes estaban manchadas con su sangre, y podía escuchar algo hacer un sonido debajo de sus zapatos. Lo único intacto de la rubia era su cabeza, que tenía una expresión de terror y dolor que se quedaría para siempre en su hermoso rostro.

Wasabi solo pudo cerrar sus ojos mientras escuchaba a Fred vomitar a su lado. Volteó la cabeza y trató de evitar la escena frente a él, solo para descubrir un par de ojos cafés brillando en la oscuridad.

– Ah… Fred, Wasabi, no se suponía que estuvieran aquí… – Tadashi salió entre las sombras limpiándose las manos con un trapo. Wasabi no pudo dejar de notar lo rojo que estaba la tela.

– ¿Ta-tadashi? – La voz de Fred acuchilló los oídos de Wasabi a pesar del volumen bajo con el que había preguntado, su tono dejaba notar su confusión y terror al terminar de pensar por qué su amigo estaría ahí _manchado de la sangre proveniente del_ _cuerpo de su amiga._

– No… A ellos no… – Fred no quería creerlo. La voz femenina era apenas un susurro y hubiera sido inaudible si no fuera por el mortal silencio de la habitación. Sus ojos se abrieron con terror cuando confirmó que la voz había venido de _la cabeza de Honey Lemon._

– G… GAHH! –La mascota de la escuela no pudo más con la presión, gritó, se golpeó las mejillas con sus manos mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas, las lágrimas ya salían de sus ojos y sus dientes se apretaban tanto que dolían – Ba.. B _asta … Basta … ¡Basta, **basta**! _ –

– Shh… Honey Lemon, ¿no ves lo que provocas? – Tadashi sonrió de manera enfermiza, acercándose a la mesa y golpeando a la cabeza de Honey Lemon, dejándola caer y rodar hasta los pies de Wasabi.

– Hu… yan… –

La primera reacción de Wasabi fue tomar a Fred por los hombros para levantarlo y correr, dejando solo a Tadashi con Bymax a su lado.

– Ah… Bymax, atrapa – y el robot salió disparado.

* * *

Hiro estaba feliz.

Su hermano era de _él._

 _Solamente de él, de nadie más, mío, mío,_ _ **mío.**_

Caminaba felizmente por la calle, cerca del café para poder comer y pasar el rato con Tadashi.

Se paró en seco cuando notó a la señora Matsuda caminando enojada hacia el otro lado de la calle. Hiro encogió sus hombros, con esa mujer nunca se sabía.

Al fin llegó al café y se dio cuenta de que estaba cerrado.

 _Extraño, tía Cass no dijo que estaría fuera hoy…_

Cuando se dio cuenta de que la puerta principal estaba cerrada, decidió entrar por la cochera, que estaba oscura y llena de polvo debido a su desuso. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo. Algo estaba mal. Sentía como cada vello de su cuerpo se erizaba y su piel se hacía china.

– ¿Tadashi? ¿Tía Cass? ¡¿Hay alguien en casa?! – gritó y guardó silencio tratando de oír una respuesta, pero los únicos sonidos presentes eran su respiración y el latido en sus oídos.

 _Algo estaba muy mal._

Cuando finalmente entró al segundo piso, donde estaba la sala y el comedor, no pudo evitar un gemido ahogado.

Ahí estaba Cass Hamada.

Pero no era la tía Cass que él siempre veía.

La… Cosa, que estaba encima de la mesa era una masa de órganos humanos. Como si una persona hubiera sido metido en una licuadora gigante y la hubieran encendido a la más alta potencia.

Hiro cayó al suelo de rodillas.

 _Esto no debía pasar._

– Hiro, _okaeri_ –La reconfortante voz de Tadashi llenó sus oídos desde su espalda. O eso debió haber hecho. Solo le causaba un terror profundo y traumas el saber que su hermano había sido capaz de matar a _Tía Cass._

– Ta… Ta… Ta… – el aire no entraba, se estaba ahogando, como si unas manos se cerraran en su garganta y su cuerpo decidía no responder ante la amenaza. Estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico.

– Quería mandarte lejos… Lejos de mí… Pensaba que estaba siendo lo correcto, pero se volvió una amenaza para nosotros – El tono de su hermano mayor era empalagoso y sus brazos lo rodearon por la cintura, tratando de abrazarlo por detrás, colocando su cara en su cuello, absorbiendo su olor.

– Tad… ¿por… qué? … Ale… – El aire se hacía más difícil de obtener, los brazos a su alrededor lo asfixiaban y e _sto no debía salir así._

 _¿Por qué paso esto?_

 _Esto está mal_

 _Ayúdame_

 _Solo era un experimento_

 _Tú solo debías ser mío_

 _No quería esto_

Y Hiro lloró.

Se derrumbó, igual que su mente, ahora solo quedaba un cuerpo que quedó sin dueño debido al shock.

– _Yo te protegeré Hiro…_ –.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

Con ese _crappy ending_ no estoy satisfecha. Realmente me plantearé desarrollar más esta trama si gusta. Anywyas, dejen un comentario diciendo que les gusto y que no :D Críticas constructivas también se aceptan! Y no olviden votar por este fic en el foro de **Anteiku**!

No olviden agregar a favoritos si les gusto esta historia :D


End file.
